1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to cooling systems for furnaces and, more specifically, to cooling elements that are thermally connected together with a thermally conductive joint.
2. Description of Related Art
Cooling elements are installed on the interior surface of a smelting or blast furnace shell to keep the shell cool and, thereby, maintain structural integrity of the shell. Cooling elements are typically metal fabrications incorporating one or more passages. A liquid, typically water, is circulated through these passages to remove heat from the cooling element. Blast furnace cooling has historically been achieved by installing alternating layers of refractory material and horizontally oriented plate-type cooling elements (plate coolers). Horizontal plate coolers form ledges on which a protective layer of stagnant burden is supported, thereby protecting the coolers from wear. Due to their ability to retain accretion, plate coolers in combination with refractory linings have a long life in the high-intensity zone of a furnace, typically around 20 years. Plate coolers also provide stable furnace operation. However, plate coolers also have a relatively low capacity for heat removal and have a large footprint, thereby taking up significant volume within a furnace shell. Horizontal plate coolers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,587.